The Perfection
by kuroliv
Summary: Kau tidak tahu, mengapa aku berbuat sejauh ini untuk melindungimu dari Aizen. — Toushiro/Momo.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. When You Love Someone milik Endah and Rhesa. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note: **Alternate Reality dan modifikasi canon. Lirik lagunya ada yang saya ubah, dari him menjadi her. Kamu = Hinamori. First POV, orang kedua.

* * *

.

_I love you but it is__not so easy  
to make you here with me  
I wanna touch and hold you forever  
but you're still in my dream_

.

Kamu terdiam di sudut ruangan divisi lima. Membuka lembaran kertas-kertas usang yang berada di meja kerja, kemudian menatanya kembali. Setiap hari seperti itu.

Aku kasihan—sekaligus terharu melihat perbuatanmu itu. Yang masih saja setia dengan kapten yang telah pergi mengkhianatimu dan hampir saja membuatmu meninggalkan dunia ini.

Namun itulah kepribadianmu. Setia pada suatu hal, tanpa peduli hal itu salah atau benar.

* * *

**The Perfection  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; may 2010.

* * *

Sore ini aku mengintipmu lagi. Melalui sela-sela lubang di pintu ruangan kapten divisi lima. Mungkin terasa aneh dan ganjil, namun itu semua demi kamu. Demi membuat kamu melihatku dan meninggalkan kesetiaan fana itu.

Kamu berdiri dari meja kerjamu, meninggalkan ratusan kertas, seraya menggerai rambut hitammu yang semula diikat sempurna. Kakimu melangkah melalui tatami kehijauan, dan sampai pada meja kerja yang lebih luas daripada meja kerjamu.

Telapak tanganmu mulai meraba setiap tumpukan kertas yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak pernah akan dikerjakan. Mata hazel indahmu meneliti setiap inci kertas tersebut, seraya menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Terkadang aku heran tentang tingkahmu ini. Kamu tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan di meja seorang kapten itu—namun hanya menelitinya. Sungguh aneh. Apakah kamu berharap agar kaptenmu itu kembali padamu dan mengerjakan _worksheet_ bersamamu lagi?

Hinamori Momo. Sadarlah—bahwa sesungguhnya kapten pengkhianatmu itu telah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali lagi ke divisi lima ini.

"Uh? Hitsugaya-taichou?" sapa seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakangku. Aku terkejut—sungguh tak dapat kubendung rasa itu.

"He? Kenapa mengintip seperti itu?" tambahnya. Uh, siapa sih sialan ini sebenarnya?

Terlambat—kamu meninggalkan kertas-kertas usang itu dan beranjak menuju pintu. Aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Hisagi Shuuhei berada di sana.

**BRAK!**

Pintu benar-benar terbuka. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah seraya berdoa dalam hati agar kamu tidak melepaskan amarahmu padaku. Dan agar—hubunganku denganmu tidak seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

"Shiro-chan! Kamu mengintip dari lubang itu lagi?" tanyamu seraya menautkan kedua alismu. Raut kemarahan terpasang jelas di wajahmu.

"Err—eh—ano—" jawabku singkat dan terbata, semakin menambah rasa curigamu padaku.

"Shiro-chan?" tanyamu sekali lagi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan menatap Hisagi. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak akan ikut campur akan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi ini.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou, aku mau menyerahkan ini."

Tiba-tiba, Hisagi menyerahkan setumpuk kertas padamu. Mungkin jumlahnya ada ratusan sehingga membuat wajahmu tertutup semua kertas-kertas itu. Aku menatap iba pada gadis yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh dariku itu.

"Uh—arigatou Hisagi-san."

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa _worksheet_ itu harus selesai besok lusa," tambah Hisagi.

Dengan raut wajah keberatan, kamu kembali ke ruanganmu. Meninggalkan Hisagi dan aku sendirian di depan pintu.

Kamu sudah berubah. Menjadi seorang pekerja keras dan terus menerus berkutat pada _worksheet_ menyebalkan itu.

* * *

.

_And I can't stand to wait till nite is coming to my life  
but I still have a time to break a silence_

.

* * *

Kemudian Hisagi berpamitan padaku untuk meninggalkan divisi lima terlebih dahulu. Aku berada dalam posisi serba salah. Antara kembali mengerjakan tugas worksheet ke divisi sepuluh, atau minta maaf lagi padamu.

Aku nekat lagi. Sedikit menunduk di depan pintu, maka akan kutemukan sebuah lubang yang bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan kapten dan wakil kapten itu.

Aku melihatmu sedang berada di depan mesin tik. Jari jemarimu menjelajahi setiap huruf dalam mesin tik tersebut. Namun aku merasa bahwa—kamu tidak tulus mengerjakannya. Seperti ada sebuah paksaan yang mengharuskanmu mengerjakan seluruh tugas itu.

Aku menjauhi lubang tempatku melihat ruanganmu dan menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa saat ini kamu tidak dapat diganggu.

"Lupakan saja Aizen pengkhianat itu dan konsentrasilah pada pekerjaanmu," sahutku seraya melangkah pergi dari sana.

Mungkin kamu mendengarnya dan keluar untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih di depan pintumu atau tidak.

Atau—bisa juga kamu menganggap bahwa kalimat itu hanyalah angin lalu dan sama sekali tak berarti bagimu.

Aku hanyalah debu, teman kecil, dan masa lalu bagimu. Namun apakah kamu mengingat segala yang telah kita alami sejak dulu?

Kita bertengkar tepat tiga hari yang lalu. Membahas serangkaian perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Aizen Sousuke—mantan kapten divisi lima yang berkhianat ke Hueco Mundo. Aizen telah berubah menjadi orang jahat, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menyerangmu.

Ketika itu, kamu masih beranggapan bahwa kepergian Aizen adalah drama semata. Namun tidak. Dia pergi karena ia ingin pergi. Karena ia juga sudah mempersiapkan rencana pengkhianatannya. Dan kamu—salah satu alat yang dipakai Aizen untuk pengkhianatannya.

Saat aku memberitahumu bahwa Aizen seorang pengkhianat, kamu menatapku kesal. Menguapkan segala amarahmu, bahwa kamu sangat tidak menerima pengakuanku. Sempat juga kamu mengacungkan Tobiume padaku.

* * *

.

_When you love someone  
just be brave to say  
that you want h__er__ to be with you_

.

* * *

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, ketika kita masih tinggal di Rokungai, aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Melalui bingkai jendela yang terbuka sepertigaduanya saja. Sama seperti matamu, yang hanya membuka sepertigaduanya. Tidak pernah lebih. Dan tidak pernah kurang. Bahkan saat kamu tidur, aku tahu, kamu tidak pernah benar-benar serius untuk memejamkan seluruhnya.

Namun tahukah kamu, kalau itu yang membuatku tak pernah bosan memandangnya?

Hari-hari itu merupakan hari ternyaman yang pernah kutahu. Kamu dan aku bersama, bahkan melakukan tantangan siapa yang akan menjadi kapten terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya—aku memenangkannya.

Akhir-akhir ini, frekuensi matamu sudah tidak sepertigadua, telah menjadi setengah. Dan itu membuatku iba padamu. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan rasio itu, sepertigadua, seperti aku merindukan sifatmu yang dulu.

Sifatmu yang tidak menjadi pekerja keras, namun tetap rajin mengerjakan pekerjaanmu.

Pernah aku membuka pintu ruangan wakil kapten divisi lima, dan membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka sepertigaduanya. Sama seperti sorot matamu dulu, yang entah lelah atau bersemangat, selalu terbuka sepertigaduanya.

Aku melihatmu dari belakang. Punggungmu yang membungkuk condong ke depan mesin tik tiap larut malam. Dan selalu membuatku tak bisa tidur karena bunyi detak-detak mesin tik yang kamu jalankan, serta membuat mataku tak mampu terpejam.

Kamu juga selalu tahu aku berada di sana. Berdiri diam tak mampu bergerak dan terperanjat ketika kamu menyadari bahwa aku berada di sana.

Lalu kamu menatapku. Menampilkan kerutan di kelopak matamu, serta menampilkan mata hazelmu yang terbuka sepertigaduanya.

Hanya satu per tiga dua saja, namun itu lebih dari sempurna.

* * *

.

_When you hold your love  
don't ever let it go  
or you will loose your chance  
to make your dreams come true_

.

* * *

Aku menginjakkan kakiku di divisi sepuluh tempatku bernaung. Sore seperti ini biasanya Matsumoto Rangiku—wakilku—sedang menyiapkan beberapa botol sake untuk bermabuk-mabukan bersama wakil kapten dari divisi lain.

Beberapa kali ia mengajakku untuk ikut serta, namun aku menolaknya, dengan alasan aku sibuk. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi aku lebih menyukai melihat pandangan bintang saat malam tiba nanti. Alasan paling pentingnya—karena saat aku melihat bintang-bintang itu, kamu berada di sana, Hinamori Momo.

Benar saja—saat aku membuka pintu ruanganku, Matsumoto sedang duduk di sofa bersama Kira Izuru—wakil kapten divisi tiga dan Hisagi Shuuhei—wakil kapten divisi sembilan. Pantas saja Hisagi tadi cepat-cepat meminta izin untuk meninggalkan divisi lima, ternyata ia sudah ada janji dengan Matsumoto. Dan sepenglihatanku, mereka sudah meneguk dua botol sake.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, mau minum juga tidak?" tanya Matsumoto seraya mengacungkan satu botol sakenya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Hee? Tidak mau? Kau masih kecil, taichou!" sahut Kira ketika ia melihat reaksiku.

"U-urusai!" jawabku singkat. Aku kemudian beranjak ke meja kapten untuk memastikan lagi apakah ada _worksheet_ untuk dikerjakan atau tidak. Uh, tidak ada. Namun aku yakin, di meja Matsumoto pasti ada banyak.

"Hei, Matsumoto. Sudahkah kamu menyelesaikan _worksheet_ mu?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawa mereka bertiga yang menggelegar memenuhi ruangan ini.

Matsumoto menoleh ke arahku, seraya berkata, "Tenang saja taichou! Sudah selesai!"

Kalau begitu bagus—aku tak perlu menggantikan tugasnya selama sore ini.

"Taichou, bagaimana dengan Hinamori? Apakah kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Matsumoto kemudian. Aku ragu ia menanyakan hal itu dalam kondisi mabuk atau masih sadar.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Matsumoto, melarikan diri untuk sementara—mengingat kenyataan bahwa kamu masih saja mengacuhkanku dan menanyakan alasan untuk apa aku selalu mengintipmu di ruanganmu.

"Belum ya?" tebak Matsumoto. Sedetik kemudian aku menatapnya, meneliti bola mata abu-abu miliknya. "Hei, taichou?"

"Ya, belum."

"Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf padanya!" saran Matsumoto seraya menegak lagi sake dari botolnya.

Aku masih saja terdiam. Apakah sempat untuk mengatakan maaf padamu? Apakah kamu belum membenciku sepenuhnya?

"Apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanyaku mendadak.

"Tentu saja, taichou. Temui dia malam ini, Hinamori ada di atap gedung divisi lima," jawab Matsumoto. Kemudian ia tertawa lagi, bersama dengan Kira dan Hisagi.

* * *

.

_I used to hide and watch you from a distance  
and I knew you realized  
I was looking for a time to get closer  
at least to say hallo  
and I can't stand to wait till nite is coming to my life_

.

* * *

Aku menatap gelisahnya dirimu di atap gedung divisi lima. Sesekali kamu memandang warna oranye yang menyebar di langit, kemudian mendesah perlahan. Entah apa yang sedang melanda batinmu, tampaknya kamu begitu hampa.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku membuka pintu atap divisi lima dengan rasio sepertigadua, agar kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Agar kamu tetap berada di sana dengan tingkahmu yang biasanya.

"Aizen-taichou, sebenarnya untuk apa anda berkhianat?" bisikmu perlahan, namun tetap saja aku bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu ini. Kini kamu telah menyadari tentang apa yang aku bicarakan selama ini, eh?

Desahan itu, perasaan sesak itu, buliran air itu. Kamu sekarang menangis. Mungkin menyesal dengan segala perbuatanmu yang masih saja membela Aizen sampai sekarang.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka penuh pintu itu, mengakibatkan suara derit yang keras sehingga kamu dapat mendengarnya. Kepalamu menoleh ke arahku dan raut terkejut terpampang jelas di wajahmu.

Ketika itu—kamu sama seperti dulu. Masih saja seperti anak kecil walau telah berumur ratusan tahun. Tangisanmu itu membuatku tersiksa, Hinamori.

"Akhirnya kamu menyadarinya?" tanyaku tanpa nada tinggi seperti ketika aku berusaha untuk menyadarkanmu tiga hari lalu. Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu menuju langit yang setengah kebiruan dan setengahnya masih berwarna oranye.

Kamu terdiam. Masih memikirkan baik-baik pernyataanku.

"Hinamori?" bisikku lagi. Kamu tetap saja berdiam diri—masih memandang langit di atas Soul Society ini. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku tiga hari yang lalu."

Matamu membulat saat mendengar pengakuanku. Aku bosan jika kita terus menerus seperti ini. Saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan jika bertemu. Padahal seharusnya kita menjadi sahabat yang saling membutuhkan.

"Shiro-chan—aku—" sahutmu terbata.

* * *

.

_And I never thought that I'm so strong  
I stuck on you and wait so long  
but when love comes it can't be wrong  
don't ever give up just try and try to get what you want  
cause love will find the way_

.

* * *

"Hinamori, sebenarnya aku benci jika harus berjauhan denganmu, apalagi bertengkar denganmu."

Apakah kamu terlanjur membenciku, Hinamori? Apakah permintaan maafku sangat terlambat bagimu?

"Tidak Shiro-chan, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf padamu. Kamu benar, Aizen-taichou telah berkhianat, dan setiap hari aku memikirkan pendapatmu waktu itu," jawabmu yang akhirnya mengerti dengan sikapku waktu itu.

Hinamori—kita bisa menjadi sahabat lagi seperti dulu kan?

"Maafkan aku," sahut kita bersamaan. Menguapkan segala prasangka yang mengendap dalam jiwa kita masing-masing.

Kamu kini tersenyum bahagia lagi, tepat seperti ketika dulu kamu mengungkapkan bahwa ingin menjadi kapten dan mengalahkanku. Yang terpenting bahwa—matamu telah kembali. Menjadi sepertigadua, rasio yang sangat kusukai.

Aku percaya bahwa jika kita bertengkar lagi, kita hanya perlu memahami satu sama lain. Saat itulah—kita akan menjadi diri kita yang biasanya. Dengan mata yang terbuka sepertigadua, seperti matamu.

Kamu tidak tahu, mengapa aku berbuat sejauh ini untuk melindungimu dari Aizen itu. Karena sebenarnya—aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Kamu telah menjadi seseorang yang harus kulindungi.

Aku ingat ketika kita masih berada dalam akademi shinigami. Kamu pernah memergoki diriku mematut diri di depan cermin. Dan kamu menamparku saat itu. Sebab aku berusaha menyilet mataku agar hanya sepertigaduanya saja yang nampak.

Dan kamu pernah membenciku selama beberapa tahun karena hal itu.

Kamu membenciku karena aku berusaha untuk menjadi kamu. Padahal kamu tidak pernah tahu kalau aku benar-benar mengagumimu luar dalam. Tanpa harus memiliki mata itu ataupun tidak. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu ada dalam hari-hariku.

Hinamori—jika saatnya tiba aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

Bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi tigasatu per tigadua kamu.

Dan kita akan menjadi satu.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
